Freaking Jealous
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. This a request of KasumiH2, who asked me to write a story in which there is a dance and Enzo tries to convince Caroline to assist. They finally go and when Stefan sees them together dancing, he gets jealous and gets between them.


This a request of KasumiH2, who asked me to write a story in which there is a dance and Enzo tries to convince Caroline to assist. They finally go and when Stefan sees them together dancing, he gets jealous and gets between them. Enjoy!

STEROLINE.

Caroline took a shot at the same time than Enzo. They were at the dinner. Enzo has invited her to drink something so that she could forget all the current problems about her mum.

"Wow, easy there gorgeous, or you'll get drunk."  
"I don't care. All I need is to forget all this crap that is going on in my life."

Enzo raised his eyebrows, looking at her and wondering what he could do to distract her. Then he noticed a poster of the Spring Dance that was going to be celebrated at Whitmore.

"Hey, what about that?" he asked her, pointing at the poster on the wall. "We should go and have some fun."  
"You like dances? Are you kidding me?" she asked him, looking at him a little suspicious.  
"Of course not, but it'll be full of girls, alcohol and… food" he said to her, emphasizing the last word. Caroline looked at him angrily.  
"We're not going. I won't let you feed on those poor girls."  
"It's just a joke. C'mon gorgeous, you have to distract yourself and what better way than a dance? I heard you love them."

Caroline looked at the poster and sighed. She thought about it for a moment and then she nodded, agreeing.

"Take my arm" Enzo said, handing her his arm. Caroline looked at him, wincing. "I'm just your partner, okay?"

Caroline took his arm and they entered the hall. People were dressed very elegantly and they were dancing and drinking.

"Dances years ago were better, no doubt" Enzo mumbled.  
"Let's get a drink" Caroline said.

After having drunk a little, Enzo led Caroline to the dance floor and they started to dance. Stefan was staring them from a corner. He was leaned against a wall, drinking from his glass.

"C'mon Stefan, don't stay there the whole night. I invited you to have some fun" Elena said to him.  
"You told me Caroline wouldn't come" Stefan said, pointing at them. Elena looked at them and frowned.  
"I didn't know she would. I guess Enzo convinced her."

Stefan clenched his jaw. He had accepted that Caroline kept him as a friend. He could not be selfish and ask her not to be her friend, but he could not help but think about him as a dangerous friend even though. He took a quick sip of his glass and left it on the table. Elena looked at him, afraid.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked him.

But Stefan did not answer. He walked toward them and got between them.

"Hey. I thought you wouldn't come" Stefan said to Caroline. She looked at him and then at Enzo, who rolled his eyes. "You mind?" Stefan asked Enzo, putting his hand on Caroline's waist. Caroline bit her lower lip and Enzo walked away.  
"I know you hate Enzo" Caroline said, taking Stefan's hand and putting the other one on his shoulder "but did you have to do that? He's my friend too, okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm aware of that" Stefan said, clenching his jaw again.  
"What's the matter with you?" Caroline asked him. Stefan looked into her eyes, wondering how she was not able to notice it. "Are you seriously comparing yourself with him? You know that we've been friends for years, but judging my friendship with Enzo is just…"  
"I'm not worried about your friendship exactly."  
"Then what?"

Stefan looked at her with a serious look and face, not knowing what to say.

"Never mind."  
"Spit it out. You want to say something so this is your chance. And I want to hear it."  
"Okay."

Stefan grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her without thinking twice. He opened her lips with his tongue and pulled her toward him putting his hands on her low back. Caroline pushed him away gently and looked at him, confused. He licked his lips, showing that he had enjoying the moment very much.

"I…" Caroline let her mouth open for a seconds.  
"Yes, I'm jealous, okay? I'm freaking jealous and not because you're her friend. It's because I hate seeing you like him."  
"I… I don't like him the way you think. He's just a friend."  
"And what about me? What I am? You still feel something or not? Because I'm getting crazy with all of this."

Caroline looked into his eyes and smiled slightly.

"What do you think?"

Stefan let a smirk come across his face and took her hand again. He pulled her closer to him and they continued dancing. Caroline was finally his at last.


End file.
